I Will Come For You
by EBJvampy
Summary: Bella gets kidnapped right before the wedding. Now she is being held captive by a nomad vampire - alone and scared. Edward knows that something is wrong and sets out to find his love, no matter what. Warning: Character dies. P.S. I don't own Twilight.
1. Preface

**Hello! This is my first published fanfic!**

**I hope you love it! **

**This is just the intro, kind of like a preface. **

**Hope you get hooked!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

I never would have guessed that this day would end the way it did. It began as a perfect dream and ended as a terrifying nightmare.

I can still see his cold, black eyes and his horrific, triumphant smile. That face would haunt me forever.

And he didn't care.

He didn't care that he had caused me so much physical and emotional pain that I felt like I might go insane.

He didn't care that he had ripped that perfect would-be day from me and replaced it with himself and his horrible deeds.

He didn't care that he had kept the love of my life waiting and probably filled him with worry and doubt.

He didn't care; but I did. And that's what hurts so much.

I know that this type of thing happens to people all the time. I can now relate.

I wouldn't wish this on anybody.

Because I have experienced the lose of my dignity and the event of complete humiliation.

Because I have experienced the sight of a loved one being stripped away of his life long before his time.

And I hate it.

I sift through these thoughts in my mind. While my physical being just lies here - tied up upon this unforgettable, uncomfortable bed with my tear-filled eyes resting on my fallen friend.

I hope you are in a better place, Jacob Black. And right now, I wish I could be too.

How could this day begin so wonderful but end with violence, pain, and misery? Why did this happen? Why?

* * *

**What did you think?!**

**It gives away hints at what's to come!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Feel free to comment!**


	2. PreWedding Breakdown

**This is where it all begins!**

**It may seem boring. But I had to start somewhere!**

**Foundation building people!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

When I opened my eyes this morning, I could think of nothing but his being.

Edward. The one and only love of my life. The man that had saved me too many times to count. The one person that I had decided to spend the rest of my life with.

He was everything to me. And finally becoming his wife would be perfect; right?

Of course. Then why am I hiding in my bedroom with only a few hours left to spare until the big moment with tears in my eyes?

I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it's all the overwelming emotions taking turns doing flip-flops in my head right now. Love. Joy. Nervousness. Fear. And so many more that revolve around those.

I was completely fine a few minutes ago. Fresh out of the shower with my warm bathrobe wrapped snuggly around me. The next thing I know - I'm freaking out thinking, _Holy crow, I'm getting married._

I love Edward. I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Why was I being so childish?!

Because I'm scared. Of what? Post-wedding situations. How were things going to happen after the sacred "I do's"?

How was this going to end up? I thought miserably with my head in my hands while sitting on the floor.

"Bells?" I heard a soft knock on my door that interrupted my seemingly endless silence. A soft knock that made me jump about a foot out of my own skin.

I quickly wiped the few tears that had escaped my eyes. "Come on in, dad," I called, disappointed that my voice would betray me and break on the least word. Stupid nerves.

I heard the door slowly creak open and looked up to see Charlie's face looking down at me. At first he looked alarmed. But then I smiled sheepishly and a look of understanding crossed his face. He came into my room and sat down beside me.

After a few seconds of silence, he let out a breath he must have been holding and began, "You know, this kind of reaction is completely understandable. It's common for you to be nervous; this is a big event."

I looked up at his face; surprise, I'm sure, was obvious on mine. What Charlie had just said was so... Dr. Phil phychological. I had to laugh.

Apparently that was the reaction he had been hoping for because he smiled at me. Such a warm and fatherly smile.

"Oh my gosh Dad," I sighed, "I'm sorry for being such a baby. It's just... overwelming."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I understand why you feel the way you do, really. But I'm sure everything's gonna turn out exactly right." Charlie smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah," I said, "I know. I don't know why I'm being so silly."

"You're not," he assured me. I looked at him. "This is something big. You and Edward have decided to spend the rest of your lives together. Knowing you, I'd be worried if you weren't a little AWOL."

"Yeah," I repeated. Smiling, I said, "You're pretty talkative this morning. I never thought you were big on the one-on-one heart-to-heart thing?"

"Ha!" he exclaimed as he heaved himself up off the floor. "I'm not. Which is why this is completely awkward for the both of us." He held out his hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me to my feet and put both hands on my shoulders.

"But I may not be able to tell you this later. You've grown up, Bells. Getting married and leaving home. I just want you to know that... I'm proud of you. And everything is gonna be fine," he smiled the smile that made him look ten years younger.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Bella. And you might wanna tidy up. Alice called about five minutes ago, so she's probably about here," and with that he left the room.

I just stood there in the middle of my room for a second, feeling way better than I did a few minutes ago.

"Everything is going to be okay," I whispered to myself.

I went to my closet and grabbed a top and some jeans, then headed for the bathroom. I had just got finished dressing and pulling up my still slightly damp hair when I heard the doorbell ring.

Charlie opened the door and I heard a vague greeting. Then I heard Alice, my best friend/soon to be sister in law, call up the stairs, "Oh Bella!"

I looked at myself in the mirror. Here we go.

* * *

**Once again, you probably thought it was boring.**

**But just keep reading! It gets better!**

**Comments are welcome!**


	3. It's Almost Time

**Also a foundation building chapter.**

**But I think the ending's kind of cool.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

After Alice finally decided to stop chatting with my dad and I, we got in her car - you know, the one that Edward gave her, the yellow Porche - and took off towards the Cullen household. And when I say took off, I really meant it.

Only a couple dozen trees had zoomed by before she restarted her chatiness.

"Once again Bella, thank you so so much for letting me put this wedding together," she chimed just as we came to a sharp left. "I know how important this is to the both of you and-"

I cut her off with a chuckle, "Okay, okay Alice. For the thousandth time: your welcome. I appreciate everything all of you have done for me."

Alice looked over at me. "You seem to be in a better mood," she continued to stare at me.

"Yeah," I sighed. Of course she had seen my little episode this morning. Almost nothing could hide from Alice.

I glanced at the road. Even though I knew she was one of the safest people to drive with, my human instincts still made me squeamish about her not looking at the road. We were almost at her house. And the winding street surrounded by huge trees seemed to be begging to pretzel someone.

"I was just a little nervous," I said truthfully.

"A little nervous?" she said with disbelief. "I believe that would have been called a mental breakdown." She then saw then look on my face. "Oh I'm just kidding!" she scoffed.

"I know," I said. "But Charlie and I talked and I'm okay now. Everything is going to be fine."

"Oh how very right you are!" she said enthusiastically. "You're going to love the whole thing. I went all out!"

"Alice," I warned.

"What?" she said as we pulled into the driveway that led up to the huge Cullen manor. I could already see some of the decorations. "You put no limitations on what I could and could not do. So I'm not changing a thing," she said happily.

The car came to a stop and before I could open my door and step out, Alice was there. She pulled me out gently and put her hands over my eyes. "No peeking!"

She led me to the house and inside through the interior towards the stairs. I could smell a very formal and floral scent that pleasantly filled my nose. All of a sudden, I was in Alice's arms as she raced up the stairs, somehow still managing to cover my eyes.

When she set me back down on my feet and realeased me, I discovered that we were in Alice's bathroom. The counter was filled ith every type of beauty care product that you could think of. I was suddenly terrified.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm going to make you so hot!" Alice said brightly.

I'm pretty sure an hour went by before Alice finally decided that I looked presentable. Many people had come in to say hey. My mom, Esme, Jessica and Angela (apperently everybody really was here), and even Rosalie.

Finally they left me alone in the bathroom and said that I could have a few minutes to myself. Alice warned that she would come and get me when it was time to line up, no matter what.

And now I stood here, staring at the person in the didn't look like the original Bella. She looked like a very expensive and beautiful version of Bella that I had never seen before.

I smiled, a totally peaceful and blissfilled smile that felt like would crack the mirror. I walked out of the bathroom and into Alice's (which also would be Jasper's) room. There was a balcony outside her french door windows. I walked over to the windows, trying desperatley not to trip over this beautiful dress or my own feet, opened them and stepped out into a breezy, warm day.

I could see the woods and hear the trickling of the nearby river. I realized that if I bent my neck a little and looked hard enough, I could see some of the backyard decor. But I didn't try. I wanted to save that reaction for Alice.

I knew I only had a few minutes. I smiled again, realizing that I was ready for this. I loved Edward. Nothing could ruin what I felt.

Except the light crinkle of leaves that I suddenly heard below me.

* * *

**I hope you're a fan of cliffhangers!**

**So... what did you think?!**

**I'll be updating soon! I hope you'll be coming back for more!**

**P.S. - Jacob and Edward POVs coming soon!**


	4. Kidnapped

**I'm so sorry it took me forever to update!**

**I've just been really busy and haven't had the time. But I'm here now!**

**This is the chapter where things start getting good!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

At first, I thought that it was just my imagination. But then I heard the crunch of a small branch and realized that someone was trying to be quiet.

I looked around the woods. There was nothing but trees (and boy was there a lot of them!). Surely the noise could have been an animal going about its daily business. Right?

I sighed. Why in the world was I being so paranoid? Here it was the perfect day and I was out looking for trouble. I really needed to calm down. _Hmm_, I thought with a smile, _maybe Jasper's having an off day. Where is he when I need him?_

At that, I relaxed. My shoulders, which I hadn't realized had gone stiff, untensed. I smiled, once again thinking about how I was finally becoming Edward's bride.

I turned around to go back inside... and almost fell off the balcony.

There standing before me was a vampire. It had to be a vampire. How else could he have been so quiet? Why else would he look so... not human?

I almost screamed; but his hand whipped out and covered my mouth before I could make a sound. I was backed up against the railing, staring straight into the eyes of hell.

I stood there, frozen in fear. My eyes were probably wide and filled with terror. I tried to take in what he looked like. Tall (about Edward's height), dark hair (like Emmett's), and cold black eyes (like... like James'). I would need to know these things when I told Edward.

If I even got the _chance_ to tell Edward.

Tears began falling down my cheeks. The vampire, still clamping my mouth shut, smiled. It was a deadly smile; one that made my blood run cold. With his other hand, he grabbed my wrist and held it tightly at my side.

"Hello Bella," he said in a smooth, quiet tone. He had one of those voices where you automatically think _DANGER_. You know; the one that every other teenage girl wants to get into a car with. Even if they know he's bad.

I wasn't like that. I picked up on his danger status instantly and wanted to get as far away from him as I could. It's really never a good sign when a mysterious stranger knows your name and you don't know theirs.

He continued to stare at me. What he was looking for? I have no idea.

"Do not scream," he ordered, and I knew that I wouldn't.

He released my mouth and I gasped. He then took my other wrist and pinned it to my other side. I was trapped (obviously).

"What do you want?" I eventually whispered.

There was that smile again. "That's a very broad subject," he said quietly. "But, right now... I just want to have some fun."

That did it. I don't know why I hadn't already, but it was then that I decided to start fighting. I had noticed that his grip on my wrist had loosened, so I jerked away quickly and shoved against him as hard as I could.

Gee, did that go over well or what?

As with all the Cullens, I didn't budge him one inch. He grabbed my forearms and pulled me to him tightly, way too uncomfortable for my liking. I struggled as hard as I could, but that got me no where.

I sucked in a breath, ready to scream as loud as I could, but was once again cut off by his hand clamping firmly over my mouth.

It seemed like no matter what I did, I didn't do anything. He continued to hold me tightly and I knew he could crush me instantly if he wanted to. But he seemed to be holding back.

Like he didn't want me dead. Yet. Crap.

"What a shame," he whispered darkly in my ear, "it didn't have to be this way."

He turned me around sharply so that I was staring up into his cruel, dark eyes. There was nothing I could do. If only Edward had changed me sooner; I may have had a chance. Now it was too late.

"I'm sorry," I saw his lips mouth softly through my blurry sight. Then, as quick as a wink, he brought his rock-like forehead hard against mine. It was nothing for him; but I couldn't handle it.

The world caved in quickly around me and everything went black. I went black. I went completely limp and unconscious. Although, one thought did run through my mind in that last moment.

_Why wasn't my future vampire family, with their highly keen senses, not here? Saving me?_

* * *

**Sorry it was kind of short. But... how was it?!**

**I told you - it starts getting good from here on!**

**I'll update as soon as I can! Comments are welcome!**

**P.S. Jacob's POV is next!**


	5. Author

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry that I haven't done any updating; I've just had a really hectic schedule lately.

I don't know if I'm going to finish this story or not. No one seemed to really take any interest in it when I first published it. Maybe if some people read the first few chapters now and post me a review, I might consider continue working on it. But I'm still not sure.

I thought I knew where this story was going; but since I haven't really worked with it in a while, I'm not sure what to do. Suggestions?

Anyways, I'm in the making of writing another story; one that I plan to stick with for a while. So we'll see where that goes. You should check it out when I get it published.

Once again, I'm sorry for the wait. Thanks!


End file.
